Changing Fates An Introduction
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: When you want something the universe conspires for you to get it, no matter how long it takes. After all, be careful of what you wish for, because you just might get it.


**_Hello, my name's Alex and this is the introduction for a project that I have. It will be concerning several fandoms, such as the Potterverse, Vampire Diaries, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Avengers and Twilight... And any other fandom that I like along the way. So I hope you like this. Also I might add that the first installment of Changing Fates will be situated in the Potterverse and its almost complete, so uploads will be constant._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _ps. This story constitutes a self insert. So many of the things that the main character says or does are based in real life events, names have been changed to keep identities safe._**

* * *

"Yes mom, I will visit tomorrow. Honestly woman I wouldn't miss my little brother's 27th birthday for anything, even if he's a prat that doesn't deserve to be graced with my presence" I said through the phone in a lame attempt to calm my mother, she snorted.

"Alexandra" she said in a low tone, I giggled realizing that I was in trouble, I looked around my spacious office and ran my free hand through my hair.

"I'll go, I promise" I said sighing "There will be cake right?"

"Yes, there will be cake" she said, she lingered on the phone and I sighed again.

"Mom, would you please?" I knew exactly what she was going to ask, it irritated me.

"Are you going to bring that lovely boy home? Raul? Wasn't it?"

"No dearest mother, I will not be bringing Raul or Charles or Michael, I wont be bringing anyone okay" I said snappishly, my secretary took that moment to walk in, I raised an eyebrow and she handed me a file, I motioned towards my desk, honestly what was I thinking when I decided to become Prosecutor General. And the youngest one to boot, the secretary left the file on my desk and walked out of the office.

"Alexandra you are 31 years old, don't you think its time for you to find a good man and settle down?" Her voice sounded like a plead and I wanted to bang my head on the wall, I walked around my spacious office.

"Mom, I'm happy the way it is, I'm young, single, have a successful job and nothing to hold me back, I can go or do whatever I want whenever I feel like it, I'm really happy mom" I said as sweetly as I could muster, she sighed.

"Fine" she conceded at last, I sat on my chair, that chair almost made my problems worth something, almost. Because damn who knew that people could be so damned problematic?

"So I'll see you tomorrow, kay? I have stuff to do, I'll call you tonight, Maggie and me are going out this afternoon, my goddaughter is three months away to be born and Mrs. Mother to be has been craving ice cream and I promised John that I would drive her"

"Thats wonderful news, give Maggie my love, I love you Alex"

"Love you too mom"

I hung up the phone and started reviewing the file, a new road was to be constructed and they needed my approval, again. And I had to visit small communities on Saturday, and apparently check on the new market place that the Public Ministry was constructing. And the three hour drive to my hometown to attend my brother's birthday.

 _After The Birthday Party_

I arrived to my hotel room after telling my mom that it was okay that my brother's friend that had flown in just to attend the party stayed in my old room. Honestly mom and dad could be so overbearing some times, I smiled fondly, I took off my heels and let myself fall on the soft fluffy bed that was waiting for me, the party had been good and it would've been great if people had stopped pestering me about settling down, like if having a man was fundamental to me to live my life right, I snorted, and it wasn't as if I didn't liked men, I did.

But I was just not looking for a long term partner, It was the reason it hadn't worked out with Raul, at first we had the same ambition to become big in our country, and we had, he had reached the Supreme Court and I had reached the Public Ministry, we were both going steady but then he had wanted a family and at the time I couldn't give him that. We were _friends,_ or at least were on speaking terms because of our jobs, and besides last I've had heard he had met someone and I was happy for him, genuinely, because he deserved it. I stared at the ceiling musing about my lack of love life, I was alone, yes, but not lonely.

It was so hard being a single, successful woman and even harder when your family thought that you needed the whole traditional life experience, when I was 20 I had accepted that the guy of my dreams was most likely fictional and I had learned to live with that, enjoying random hookups when they came and much more if they happened in foreign countries where no one knew me and I didn't ended up on the local news and then suing them for it. I debated if it was worth standing to remove my dress, it was not, so I stayed there bundled up in blankets until sleep got a hold of me.


End file.
